As the electronic industry is blooming, high-tech mobile communication products are developed rapidly, and these high-tech mobile communication products not only save our time, but also satisfy our desire of talking with others and reduce the distance between people. As electronic communication products such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are introduced to the market, major manufacturers keep providing innovative operating interfaces to attract consumers and lead other manufacturers in a severe competition of the market.
Electronic communication products generally provide frequently used applications and functions such as capturing a photo, editing a document, playing a game, conducting a videoconference or performing a network query, and it is common for present electronic communication products to provide multimedia functions (such as the functions of a MP3 player), and thus it becomes one of the necessary specifications to integrate the functions of a MP3 player into an electronic communication product, so that a MP3 device can be integrated into an electronic communication product, and consumers no longer need to buy a MP3 player and an electronic communication product anymore to use the functions of both MP3 player and electronic communication product. Users have high demands on innovative changes of electronic communication products, and thus a convenient and effective structure of the electronic communication products becomes an important index to evaluate whether or not the innovative technology for high-tech products produced by a country leads other countries.
At present, major electronic manufactures aggressively develop their electronic communication products with a short, small, light and thin design to meet the development trend of reducing area and weight of electronic communication products and satisfy consumer requirements. In general, an operating interface provided for using applications and functions of an electronic communication product is a press key (such as a numeric key or a direction key) installed on the electronic communication product for selecting and executing the functions and applications, or a display screen installed on the electronic communication product for displaying an electronic menu for the operations. However, if a user wants to use the applications and functions of the electronic communication product through an operating interface, the user must find a hot key or enter data into an electronic menu to search the desired option of the application or function by their types. Such arrangement causes tremendous inconvenience to the user, and leaves no other alternative for users. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers and designers to modify the operating interface, and develop an electronic communication product that comes with a user-friendly operating interface for the applications and functions of the electronic communication product.